The Last Airbender, First Double-bender
by crystalessences
Summary: Konna never fit in in the water tribe and she blames the father she never knew. When her cousins fates become intertwined with the Avatars she decided to travel with them only so that shes not left behind again. She doesn't realize that this adventure will tear her apart and put her back together as she learns the truth behind her bending. original story line w/ a few tweaks
1. Chapter 1, Little Village

**Chapter 1**

It was cold. Not surprising, it's always cold when I wake up. Even with my warm night clothes and pelts on the bed its cold. I dread opening my eyes. I take in a deep breath of the frigid air preparing myself for the shock. I hesitantly peel open my eyes. Sunlight pours into the hut, Sokka needs to remember to close the flap when he leaves. I slowly raise myself out from under my blankets and gooseflesh rises on my arms. I hurriedly close the animal skin flap that functions as our door. I subconsciously note the three empty beds. I scramble into my chest of stuff. I don't own a whole lot, no one in the village really does. I pull out my usual many layers and top it off with my well-worn parka. I struggle out of my night clothes and into my day wear. I pack away what I was just wearing and pick up my boots from beside the dying fire. I slip them on and add a log to the fire. I'm trying to warm my hands when Katara comes in.

Katara is my cousin but has always been more like a younger sister to me. I live with her, Sokka (her older brother) and her dad (my uncle) and I have for as long as I can remember.

"Practicing?" she asks, eyeing the growing fire.

"No." I say, slipping on my mittens.

"Hair?" she asks, picking up my hairbrush.

"No, I've got it." I say taking my hairbrush from her.

I stare into the ice-mirror Katara and I made. Staring back at me is the brown hair, brown eyed girl that stands out. If I lived anywhere else I probably wouldn't stand out but in our little isolated village I do. Unlike Katara and Sokka I don't have light brown hair and blue eyes but dark brown, almost black, hair with hazel eyes that change with the lighting. My skin tone is also a few shades lighter than theirs; to be honest I don't look like a girl from the water tribe at all.

I pull my hair out of the sloppy bun I slept in and brush it out. It's long and reaches about halfway down my back in its natural messy waves. I pick up the bands I just took out and start securing the top layer into a bun. When I'm finished it sits nicely on the back of my head with the lower layers falling naturally down my back. I pick up my necklace, a memento from my mother. Katara has one too but hers is a costmary betrothal necklace where mine is a metal chain with a metal heart pendant, another thing that sets me apart from my family.

"You gonna' come fishing with us today?" asks Katara.

"Hmm. weren't we planning on hunting today?" I ask

"Couldn't find any tracks." Katara says dejectedly

"Oh. I don't think I'll go fishing. I was going to go meditate today." I say. I know Katara knows that I prefer solitude sometimes.

"Alright." She says, turning her back on me and leaving the hut.

I kneel by the fire, shifting the logs so that I can pat out the embers. I stand up while deciding where to mediate today; _the inlet? Maybe… Village wall? No, too noisy. Snow fort? Nope, not enough water. Snow hill? Nah, too far away. _The inlet it is.

I push aside the hut flap and step out into the daylight. I take a deep breath of fresh air, much better than the smoky hut. I watch as Katara and Sokka make their way out to the canoe, hoping they catch something today. I rub my gloved hands together and head out towards the inlet.

My spot is just outside the village wall. Gran-gran doesn't like me coming out here; she says it's too open and that a passing ship could easily spot me. Honestly though, I can't remember the last time I saw a ship come past here. I like it out here because I'm so close to the ocean and it has a quite calming silence.

I find a relatively flat snowpack and sit down crossing my legs. My mind automatically starts to become clearer and I feel a little lighter (if that makes any sense…). Katara finds it weird sometimes at how much I meditate saying I should practice my bending more than meditation. I disagree with her, I've tried telling her before about how I am more in-tune with my bending after I meditate. Katara just doesn't have the patience for meditation. I close my eyes and fold my hands on my lap. I focus on my breathing and slowly clear my heads of everything but water.


	2. Chapter 2, Airbender

**Chapter 2**

I'm not sure how long I meditated but after awhile I felt that something was off. I couldn't put my finger on what it was but I something wasn't right. After that I couldn't focus so I decided to go back to camp. I was about halfway back when I saw a bright blue flash out of the corner of my eye. I turned to see a bright blue light beam or something of that caliber. It gave me a very bad feeling. I could hear the zebra-seals howling off in the distance. They never make that much noise, that light means something if it's agitating the wildlife. After about a minute the light fades away.

I quickly decide that camp is the best place to be right now.

Nothing was wrong at camp, just lots of confused women and playful children. Katara and Sokka weren't back yet but I didn't expect them for another hour or two.

The day drug on and Katara and Sokka didn't come back. I wanted to go look for them but Gran-gran said it was unwise to go out alone at night.

Around dawn there was a lot of commotion outside. I looked up from my bending practice when I heard someone call Katara's name. I raced outside only to see a large fuzzy creature with horns and six legs. Ignoring the strange creature I found Katara standing with Sokka who was holding a boy with a blue arrow on his head. He didn't seem hurt but I still couldn't tell if he was sleeping or unconscious. I silently helped Sokka bring him into our hut and lay him down on Uncles empty bed. Sokka undressed him and kept an eye on him while he slept. Katara and I cleaned up and prepped for bed. I had to keep telling Katara that the boy would still be there in the morning in order to get her to sleep.

In the morning Sokka got up to train and I left to prepare some hides while Katara kept an eye on the boy whose name she said was Aang.

Not long after I had finished my first hide Katara dragged Aang out of the hut. The village gathered, excited and scared to see a foreigner.

"Aang this is the village." She turned towards the villagers "Village this is Aang."

He bowed in greeting, holding a strange staff. The women seemed scared of him, holding the children close.

"Umm why are they looking at me like that?" Aang asked Katara

Gran-gran stepped forward "Well no one has seen an airbender in 100 years. We thought they were extinct till my granddaughter and grandson found you."

"Extinct?" Aang looked very confused.

"Aang this is my grandmother." Said Katara

"Call me Gran-gran"

Sokka came over and examined Aang's staff, asking how it was a weapon.

"It's not a weapon. It's for airbending."

There was a click and fan like sections popped out of the sides of the staff. The children laughed and gasped at it. Aang called it a glider.

"Last time I checked, humans can't fly." said Sokka. He's such a downer sometimes.

"Check again." Aang hopped into the air and well, flew. He did some figure eight and other lazy gliding patterns until he looped and ran into Sokka's snow tower.

Katara went to help him up, telling him that it was amazing. Sokka on the other hand wasn't happy that his tower had been wrecked.

"Great you're an airbender, Katara's a waterbender. You guys can spend all day playing together."

"You're a waterbender, cool." exclaimed Aang.

"Well sorta, not yet. Konna's better than I am." Katara said turning to me.

"You too?" asked Aang

"Yah." I answered

"That's enough playing. Katara you have chores to do." Said Gran-gran, leading Katara away.

I took that as my own queue and made my way up to the snow wall to meditate.

Not long after Sokka gathered the little boys of the village not far from where I was meditating. He gave them his warrior speech, telling them about how they were the men of the village. I opened one eye to see that most of them seemed uninterested.

I tried to go back to meditating but it was hard with Sokka's annoying speech. The final noise that broke my concentration was Aang yelling "Penguin!" running after the poor creature. I watched as Katara followed him and Sokka gave a look of disgust. I decided I would be bending because the village was just too darn loud today. I made my way to the hut and settled down for a day of self-training.

Early in the evening I went to find Katara. I wanted to show her the progress that I'd made today. I was about to ask Sokka where she was when there was a piercing screech followed by a loud boom. It came from the direction of the old fire navy ship.


	3. Chapter 3, Fire Navy

**Please review this after you've finished the chapter. This is my first story so I want to know how I'm doing. Thank you! **

**Chapter 3**

We were all waiting for Katara and Aang at the edge of the village when they returned. The children all ran to greet Aang.

Sokka being his impatient and accusing self pointed his finger at Aang. "I knew it! You signaled the fire navy with that flair. You're leading them straight to us aren't you!"

Katara, not Aang answered "Aang didn't do anything. It was an accident."

"Katara, you should have never gone on that ship. Now we could all be in danger." said Gran-gran.

"Don't blame Katara. I brought her there. It's my fault." Aang says, looking very downcast.

"So the traitor confesses! The foreigner is banished from our village." yells Sokka.

"Stop Sokka. You're making a mistake." pleads Katara.

I feel bad for Katara because she's pinned all her hopes on this boy but I can't go against Gran-gran and Sokka.

"No I'm keeping my promise to Dad; protecting you from threats like him."

"Aang is not our enemy. Don't you see? Aang's brought us something we haven't had in a long time. Fun."

"Fun?!" exclaims Sokka "We can't fight firebenders with fun."

I look down. That is very true.

"You should try it sometime, it might work." whispers Aang.

"Get out of the village. Now." says Sokka.

"Grandmother, Konna. Don't let Sokka do this." pleads Katara.

"Katara, you knew going on that ship was forbidden. Sokka is right, I think it's best if the airbender leaves." says Gran-gran.

Katara's sad eyes meet mine. No matter how much I agree with her I can't go against Gran-gran and Sokka. I look away.

"Fine!" yells Katara "Then I'm leaving too."

"Where do you think you're going?" asks Sokka.

"To find a waterbending master. Aang is taking me to the north pole."

"I am? Great." says Aang.

"Katara" yells Sokka "would you really choose him over your own tribe, your own family?"

Katara stops.

"I don't want to come between you and your family." says Aang.

"So your leaving the south pole? This is goodbye?" asks Katara.

"Thanks for penguin sliding with me." Aang says, avoiding her questions.

"Where will you go?"

"Guess I'll go back home and look for the airbenders." says Aang. He propels himself up with his airbending landing on his bison's' head. "It was nice meeting everyone."

"Let's see your bison fly now airboy." mocks Sokka.

"Come on Appa. You can do it. Yip, yip."

His bison groggily stands up.

"Ha! I thought so!" yells Sokka.

"Goodbye." I'm not sure who he says it too but I get the idea that it directed towards Katara. He turns and leads his bison away.

I watch as Katara yells at Gran-gran then storms away. Sokka is yelling at the boys to ready the defenses for a fire nation attack.

Later I watch as Sokka puts on his armor and warrior face paint. I too am preparing. I put on my least restrictive clothes so that I can bend freely if it comes down to that. I leave my parka off. I don't need it now, my own body temperature peaking. I slip a dagger on at my waist, doubtful I'll use it. Sokka slips his boomerang into its case on his back and leaves the hut. I quickly follow.

Sokka stands on the snow wall facing the ocean. It's become foggy so I doubt he'll be able to see the ship till its right on top of him. We all hear a loud crack and the ice begins to shake. People start screaming so Katara and I guide all the women and children into the huts. Above the noise I can hear Katara yelling at Sokka to move. We see the looming outline of the metal monstrosity through the fog.

As the ship gets closer the wall breaks and Sokka is carried backwards by the falling snow. The ship comes to a stop and from my vantage point I can only see the front of the ship that looms upwards forming a deadly point. I can't see much else of the ship because of the size. Many of the villagers come out of their huts, gawking at the warship. There's a loud creek and the front spike of the ship slowly falls forward creating a ramp from the inside out to us. Sokka barley gets out of the way in time, the ramp almost squishing him like a bug. He falls backwards into the snow.

Three men wearing pointed red and black armor stride off the ship. The one in front had a helmet with three large points that sorta look like they form the fire nation insignia. His helmet shows his face but it's hard to make it out from here. His armor looks nicer than the other 2 soldiers. Their helmets have a face plate making them seem identical.

Sokka chargers at the man in front, weapon held high. The solider kicks him in the stomach knocking him off the ramp, head first into the snow pile that used to be the wall. The women gasp at Sokka's quick failure. The men are followed by 3 more soldiers identical to the first two but holding spears.

The soldiers stop once they step off the ramp, six in all. The leader (I'm assuming) comes closer and I clearly see his face now. He has a harsh expression but he doesn't look all that old. Nothing in his face particularly attracts attention except the scar. It's a harsh, puckered red mark that covers his left eye (my right so his left… ya his left eye) it looks like a burn scar which is ironic. A fire nation solider with a burn scar. Seeing his scar makes me think of my own; a harsh burn on my left shoulder that left emotional scars as well.

"Where are you hiding him?" he asks angrily. His voice is young. He had to be around Sokka's age (16).

He stops in front of Katara, Gran-gran and myself. I tense feeling my muscles coil, ready to attack. No one responds to his question, he grabs Gran-gran by the hood of her parka.

"He'd be about this age, master of all elements."

Again no one responds. He shoves Gran-gran back at us. Katara helps to steady her. Angrily he punches out a flame that goes above our heads. _Great _I think the _guy with anger issues is_ _a firebender._

"I know your hiding him."

Sokka, apparently having freed himself, picks up his weapon and charges at the firebender from behind. The boy ducks, flipping Sokka over his shoulder, he lands on his back. The boy punches out a burst of fire and I pull the water in the snow up to form a wall protecting the villagers. Sokka rolls out of the way and throws his boomerang. The bender dodges, the boomerang narrowly missing his face. This makes him even angrier. One of Sokka's little soldiers tosses Sokka his spear. Sokka rushes, spear pointed at the bender. Just before it hits him the bender brings up his arm breaking off the spear head. He rips the remaining sear shaft from a surprised Sokka and hits him in the head until he falls backwards onto the ground. The bender then breaks the shaft in half, throwing the pieces on the ground.

Out of nowhere Sokka's boomerang unexpectedly comes back knocking the bender in the back of the head. The bender adjusts his helmet and clenches his fists at his side. Fire blazed from them like daggers.

He took a step towards Sokka and so did I. He didn't give me more than a glance standing behind Sokka. With a twist of my foot I kicked up some snow. I held it mid air with my bending for less than a second then with a flick of my wrist the snow was sent flying into his face. This made him veryangry. He sent a ball of fire at me and I met it with a ball of snow. He looked somewhat surprised at my bending. I stepped around Sokka and shifted into my bending stance. Breathe. I told myself. Breathe.

The firebender lunges, kicking out his firebending at me. I duck and roll, kicking up more snow to keep the fire away from the others. He kicks again in my direction. I duck and pull some snow up, turn it to water then lunge at him, wiping the water in his face.

He was furious now, bending blindly in his rage. He sends a blast of fire towards the villagers. I don't have enough time to respond with water. Without thinking I feel for the energy in the fire. Time seems to slow down around me. I breathe in and raise my hands towards the fire. I feel it respond and I guide it; looping it away from the villagers and right back at the firebender. Time seems to speed up again.

The reaction on his face is priceless. He looks not awestruck but very, very surprised. I on the other hand am breathing heavily. I've never controlled that much fire before. I shift into a defensive stance. It's weak and has holes that could and probably will cause my defeat. Out of nowhere I hear a loud squeak of a penguin. I'm utterly amazed when I see Aang riding on its back. He flies under the firebenders legs, knocking him off his feet. He flies backwards, his helmet coming off; he lands on his face butt in the air his helmet landing next to him.

The children on the other hand are cheering for Aang's return. Aang slides to a stop. The penguin throws him off and walks away.

"Hey Katara. Hey Konna. Hey Sokka." he says.

"Hi Aang." Says Sokka drearily "Thanks for coming."

I barely nod my head in greeting, my focus on the firebender. He stands, apparently recovered. Without his helmet you can see that his head is shaved except for a patch of the back which is pulled up into a black tail. He spreads his arms out and the soldiers fan out around Aang. I back up and stand next to Katara. The firebender falls into a stance, arms out in front and feet planted at a shoulder width apart. Aang's stance is a wide base, one leg bent and the other stretched out. Aang still holds his staff.

Using his airbender Aang sprays the soldiers with snow, more than I did when I was fighting. The snow melts off the firebender. You can literally see the steam coming off him.

"Looking for me?" asks Aang.

**Sorry this one was so long. I couldn't find a good place to put a break in. Thanks for reading **


	4. Chapter 4, Flying

**So sorry it took so long to update. I have no excuses; I just kept getting sidetracked… Please review! I'd like to know how I'm doing!**

**Chapter 4**

"You're the airbender? You're the avatar?" The firebender doesn't seem to believe it. Neither can we.

"No way." says Sokka.

I shake my head. The numbers don't fit.

Aang and the firebender circle each other.

"I've spent years preparing for this, training, meditating, you're just a child." he says angrily.

"Well you're just a teenager." says Aang.

The firebender punches at Aang who spins his staff to deflect the flames. The firebender punches several more times, some of the flames coming over his staff and towards us. I kick up some snow to block it but the children are still scared and screaming.

Aang lowers his staff, "If I go with you will you promise to leave everyone alone?" asks Aang.

The firebender relaxes and nods. Two of the soldiers lead Aang away, one taking his staff.

"No Aang, don't do this." pleads Katara

"Don't worry Katara, it'll be okay." Aang says "Take care of Appa for me till I get back."

As they walk up the metal ramp the firebender yells (at who I don't know) "Set a course for the fire nation. I'm goin' home."

The ramp closes and at the last sight of Aang Katara cries silently.

After the warship is gone the village is solemn and lifeless. Katara stands staring out at the ocean while Sokka and I carry supplies to our canoe. Katara is oblivious.

"We have to go after that ship. Aang saved our tribe now we have to save him."

"Katara, I…" starts Sokka.

"Why can't you realize that he's on our side? If we don't help him no one will. I know you don't like Aang but we owe him…"

"Katara! Are you going to talk all day or are you coming with us?" asks Sokka, pointing at our canoe.

"Sokka, Konna!" she says hugging the both of us.

"We're going to save your boyfriend." says Sokka.

I start to laugh.

"He's not my…"

"Whatever." shrugs Sokka

"What do you three think you're doing?"

We jump to see Gran-gran behind us. We all smile angelically.

"You'll need these." she says showing us some bedrolls. "You have a long journey ahead of you."

We all look at each other surprised. Gran- gran hands the bedrolls to me.

"It's been a long time since I've had hope. You've brought it back my little waterbenders." Gran-gran says. She wraps us in a hug. "And you my brave warrior," she turns to Sokka "be nice to your sisters."

I smile. I like it when Gran-gran refers to Katara and I as his sisters. It actually makes me feel like I do belong here.

"Yah. Okay Gran." says Sokka.

"Aang is the avatar, he is the world's only chance. You both found him for a reason." She says. I feel left out at the moment. "Now your destinies are intertwined with his."

"There's no way we're going to catch a warship with a canoe." says Katara.

With perfect timing Appa comes up over the crest of the near-by hill.

"Appa!" exclaims Katara.

"You just love taking me out of my comfort zone don't ya." sighs Sokka.

Sokka and I remove the stuff from the canoe and load it onto Appa. I personally feel very unsafe on the back of a humongous bison.

_A little while later_

Appa swims lazily through the water. Didn't he say this guy could fly?

"Go. Fly. Soar." says Sokka lazily.

"Please Appa. We need your help. Aang needs your help." Katara says.

"Up. Ascend. Elevate."

"Sokka doesn't believe you can fly. But I do Appa. Don't you want to save Aang?" She pets his head.

"What was it that kid said? Ye-haw? Hup hup? Wahoo? Ah… yip yip?

Appa starts to groan and he splashes his tail, slowly rising out of the water. Then before I knew it we were flying.

"You did it Sokka!" exclaims Katara.

"He's flying! He's flying! Katara he's flying!" yells Sokka. He's like an overly excited child.

Katara gives him a smug look.

"I mean, big deal he's flying."

This is a much more efficient way to travel. We fly for awhile; I'm not sure how long, before we spot the ship. The first thing we see is the firebender hanging onto Aang's ankle as he tries to use his glider to escape. They quickly tumble to the deck of the ship.

The firebender attacks Aang who deflects with his spinning staff trick but he's still being pushed back into the railing. After a few more fire punches Aang loses the grip on his staff and it slides away from him. He jumps onto the ship railing in order to dodge the next attack. And then he falls.

"Aang no!" yells Katara. There's nothing we can do from up here.

After a few long seconds Aang bursts out of the water, propelling himself up with water. The water is funneled beneath him. He lands himself on the deck of the ship. Bending the water he circles it around him sending the fire nation soldiers crashing against the railing or over the edge.

"Did you see what he just did!" yells Katara. I too am very impressed.

"Now that was some waterbending." says Sokka. I give him dirty look.

We land Appa on the ship just as Aang collapses onto the deck. We slide off Appa and run to Aang. Katara calls out his name.

"Are you okay?" I ask, kneeling next to him.

"Hey Katara, Sokka, Konna. Thanks for coming." He says groggily.

"Well I couldn't let you have all the glory." jokes Sokka.

"I dropped my staff." Aang says wearily.

"Got it." Sokka runs to grab it.

Katara and I help Aang get up onto Appa. I hear Sokka yell at someone; "That's from the water tribe!"

Out of the corner of my eye I see the soldiers starting to stand back up, recovered from Aang's blow. Katara and I both shift into bending stances. Simultaneously we bend the water up off the deck and at the soldiers. Well at least I did. Katara sorta reversed hers, freezing Sokka's feet to the ship. My blow froze one guard, leaving two. Katara tries again, freezing one solid and I do the same.

"Hurry up Sokka!" I yell as we climb onto Appa.

Sokka frees himself with his "trusty" boomerang, runs up Appa's tail, Aang's staff in hand, yelling yip yip. Appa takes off and we quickly rise far above the warship.

Katara, Sokka and I watch in horror as the firebender and another man send a huge fireball straight at us. Aang grabs his staff running to Appa's head where he slices at the air sending the fireball into the glacier next to us. The fire melts into the snow and ice sending ruble and chunks of ice raining down on the ship.

We flew silently for awhile, all in shock.

"How did you do that? With the water?" asks Katara "It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen."

"I don't know." says Aang "I just sorta did it."

"Why didn't you tell us you were the avatar?" I ask, it's the one question that's been bugging me.

"Because I never wanted to be." He says turning away. I automatically feel bad; I didn't mean to bring up bad memories or anything. I open my mouth to apologize but Katara speaks first;

"But Aang the worlds been waiting for the avatar to return and finally end the war."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"Well according to legend you have to master water, earth then fire right?" I pitch in.

"That's what the monks told me."

"Well if we go to the North Pole then you can master waterbending." says Katara.

"We can learn it together!" exclaims Aang "All three of us." He says turning to me, smiling.

I smile back. "And Sokka I'm sure you'll get to knock some firebender heads on the way." I say.

"I'd like that. I'd really like that."  
"Then we're in this together." says Katara.


	5. Dear readers

**I'm so mad at myself that I haven't updated since November. This was my first fanfic and I haven't been working on it at all. I guess I've lost my inspiration and I've been super busy. My friends and I are going to Sakura con next month (as ATLA characters) and I've been working on my cosplay for awhile and on top of that I have family and school. Four advanced courses is not an easy task. But despite that I started 3 other fanfics, which makes me feel even worse. I even finished a 10 chapter story while completely ignoring this one…*sigh* but I will not give up! I hope to pick this one back up by the end of April.**

**So please forgive me and bear with me here! I love my 3 followers and any other readers I have so please read this once I get started again. **

**Thank you! ~Crystal**


End file.
